Koke Fernandez
Javier Fernandez, mais conhecido como Koke é um personagem que aparece inicialmente em Seven Up!. Ele é inspirado em Tag de Futebol de Rua e em Pepe de Rage of the Dragons. __TOC__ História Segundo filho de cinco filhos de um casal mexicano, Javier Fernandez, mais conhecido como Koke, desde pequeno sempre mostrou grande técnica e habilidade com a bola nos pés, e sempre era apresentada nos campos de várzea. De uma estatura não muito alta, ele aprendeu também a ser malandro, safo, com grande noção de campo e logo virou atração. Aos 14 anos de idade, ele e sua família se mudaram para o Brasil para fazer testes, o mais vivo dos times grandes, o Fluminense, o levou e ele ficou em um alojamento até chegar aos profissionais com 18 anos. Porém, quando ele retornou ao México em período de férias, em uma ida ao interior, quando ele se banhava ao mar do rio, ele acabou achando uma esfera de cor azul no mar, e lá estava o espírito do Dragão Azteca do Mar, e este espírito entrou em ressonância com Koke, e após isso, ele ficou desacordado até ser encontrado por seu irmão mais velho. Tempo depois, Koke se sentia mais forte, e estava ainda mais habilidoso no futebol do que antes, porém, ele se sentia um pouco estranho. Voltando ao Brasil, Koke estava entre os profissionais do Fluminense e chegou a ser convocado pela Seleção Mexicana de Futebol. Ele estava fazendo partidas memoráveis, porém, em uma partida decisiva contra o Argentinos Juniors pela Copa Conmebol, no meio de uma batalha campal imposta pelos jogadores do time argentino, Koke por instinto usou técnicas muito além da compreensão humana, e derrotou os seus adversários com o estilo de luta Azteca. O incidente causou problemas para Koke, que logo foi suspenso pela FIFA e teve que ser emprestado à força pelo Fluminense, time que ele criou um grande vínculo e se tornou torcedor. Seven Up Transferido pelo futebol de Colatina, já que foi emprestado à atuar pelo Deportivo Crystal, time do país, Koke ao chegar em Colatina, começou a ter um pressentimento estranho. Chegando no novo país, ele acidentalmente entrou em um alojamento feminino e por conta disso expulsou s moradas de lá. Após parar na delegacia por conta disso, ele foi inocentado graças ao depoimento da sobrinha da dona do alojamento: Mizuho. Ela se encantou com ele, e vice-versa, e como ele queria compensar os danos, ele queria morar no alojamento pagando em dobro o aluguel. Mizuho se empolgou e conseguiu convencer a sua tia, para que ele ficasse por lá. Em Colatina, Koke passou a viver tranquilamente e seu calendário de jogos era bem menor, sendo assim, ele podia curtir cada dia com Mizuho, mas, os dias foram passando e problemas começaram a surgir, um deles era a aparição de Sánchez Prette, um dos jogadores do Argentinos Juniors que queria se vingar de Koke pelo incidente, e em seguida, o surgimento do torneio de artes marciais de Colatina que era organizado pela traficante Teia, torneio no qual Koke por instinto resolve participar, pois ele achava que algo ruim estava para acontecer. No torneio, Koke chama Mizuho para fazer dupla com ele, já que ela estava empolgada em participar e ele queria estar próximo a ela para faze-la conhecer um 'novo universo' além de seu lar. O seu espírito sente que o confronto com as forças do mal que buscam as sete esferas sagradas está começando, mesmo que Koke não tenha noção de tudo que estava em jogo. Personalidade Otimista e extrovertido, Koke gosta de conhecer novas pessoas e fazer de tudo para ajudá-los. Ele é impetuoso tanto como no futebol quanto nas lutas, ele gosta de conhecer novos adversários. Ele é apaixonado por Mizuho, e faz de tudo para ajudá-la, e sempre convida ela a descobrir novos lugares, uma vez que ela tem o hábito de ter uma vida reclusa da sociedade. Poderes * Seven Up! Ressonância - Parte do poder de Koke vem da ressonância que este possuí com a Seven Up azul. Essa ressonância acrescenta a Koke a potência total dos golpes de água que ele possuí. * Controle da Água - Koke possuí controle de golpes aquáticos. Ele consegue executar diversas formas de executar golpes envolvendo a água, tanto em energia natural quanto energia estática. ** Ataques Explosivos - Koke pode liberar ataques de água explosivos e com forte impacto. ** Chute de Água - Koke pode criar uma energia aquática e cortante após seus chutes. ** Energia vinda da Água - Koke pode convocar energia estática vinda da Água para abastecer seus golpes e sua energia. * Ataques Múltiplos - Koke pode canalizar sua energia em seu corpo para executar vários golpes em uma alta velocidade. Habilidades * Habilidades de Futebol - Como um talentoso futebolista, Koke possuí grande perícia e habilidade com a bola de futebol. Estilo de luta Koke utiliza um dinâmico estilo de Muay-Thai, no qual envolve suas habilidades com a ressonância das Seven Up!. Ele consegue executar acrobacias e golpes pesados de impacto. Ele costuma usar mais os pés, e seus golpes são em grande maioria corpo-a-corpo e a curta distância, fazendo ele um combatente tradicional do estilo 'mano a mano'. Aparições em Jogos *Todos os jogos da franquia Seven Up!. Clubes Curiosidades Koke é o primeiro personagem de Seven Up!, a ser declarado torcedor de um clube de futebol. Em questão, ele é torcedor do Fluminense. Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Latino-americanos Category:Personagens Masculinos Category:Lutadores de Água Category:Futebolistas Categoria:Ressonantes das Seven Up! Category:Humanos